Upał w Rio
by simplifydefeat
Summary: A co jeśli sytuacja między Powellami na wyprawie do Ameryki Południowej była inna niż myślimy? Nigdy nie wiadomo... Polish version of "Heat in Rio"


**A/N: Mój pierwszy rated M fic. Może okazać się beznadziejny. I na pewno scena seksu brzmi śmiesznie, ale po polsku średnio się ją przedstawia.**

Leżała w cieniu parasola na ogromnym hotelowym leżaku przy basenie, w dziwnej pozycji. Nogi osunęły jej się za stelaż, pod głową miała książkę i owinięta była ramionami. Rozwiązane espadryle kołysały się na jej stopach, a parę niesfornych loków opadło jej na twarz.

- _Jest taka piękna._ – pomyślał Adrian. -_Moja śpiąca królewna_.

Zrobił parę kroków w jej kierunku i znalazł się tuż nad nią. Jej blada skóra była pokryta gęsią skórką i ledwo zauważalny dreszcz przeszedł jej ciało. Adrian rozejrzał się za czymś, czym mógłby ją przykryć. Dostrzegł leżącą na stoliku obok chustę i sięgnął po nią. Gładki miękki jedwab był chłodny w dotyku, raczej nie nadawał się do dawania ciepła. Cisnął pomiętym szalem z powrotem na stolik i popatrzył jak kolejny dreszcz wstrząsnął jego żoną.

- _To ja powinienem przyprawiać ją o dreszcze_. – pomyślał. Uchyliła zaspane powieki i zobaczyła męża stojącego nad nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Dlaczego się na mnie gapisz? – powiedziała siadając, starając się jednocześnie pozbyć bólu po pozycji, w której zasnęła.

- Och, po prostu… - zawiesił głos na chwilę, niepewny co powiedzieć. – Myślałem o tym, czy nie chciałabyś pójść na małe zakupy? Słyszałem, że mają tu jedne z najpiękniejszych kamieni szlachetnych na świecie.

- Właściwie, - oderwała wzrok od wiązanego właśnie buta – to czemu nie. Pójdę się tylko przebrać. – powiedziała i wyszła z uśmiechem, którego Adrian nie mógł zobaczyć. Na jego twarzy również widoczny był uśmiech, kiedy czekając na nią dopijał resztkę pozostawionego przez nią wina.

xxx

- Jest coś, co chciałabyś mieć? – zapytał Adrian. Evelyn podniosła głowę znad oglądanej właśnie diamentowej kolii i musnęła ją lekko palcami.

- W zasadzie, nic nie zrobiło na mnie szczególnego wrażenia. – jej wargi drgnęły lekko, jakby z niesmakiem, przy wypowiadanych słowach.

- Mamy jeszcze coś specjalnego. – sprzedawca zwrócił się do nich, wyciągając spod lady pudełeczko. – To naszyjnik z czystymi krwistoczerwonymi rubinami. – Kiedy uchylił wieczko, oczy Evelyn zabłysły.

- Podoba ci się kochanie? - zapytał Adrian, biorąc naszyjnik, żeby zapiąć jej go na szyi. Chłodny metal dotknął jej skóry, w tym samym czasie co palce Adriana. Ciepło ogarnęło całe jej ciało. Popatrzyła w lusterko, które trzymał sprzedawca i poprawiła lekko naszyjnik. Leżał idealnie i pięknie podkreślał jej bladość. Odwróciła się do męża i w przypływie zapomnienia pocałowała go. Zaraz potem szybko odwróciła wzrok.

- Bierzemy. – Adrian zwrócił się do sprzedawcy.

- Zapakować?

- Nie. Żona tak pięknie nim wygląda, że powinna go nosić cały czas. – uśmiechnął się do niej. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, jakby nieśmiało i ruszyła do wyjścia, nerwowo poprawiając włosy.

- Musi pan bardzo kochać żonę. – stwierdził sprzedawca, patrząc na Adriana w zachwycie. On pochylił się w jego kierunku i szepnął dumnie:

- Bardziej niż myśli.

xxx

Podał jej kieliszek z białym winem, kiedy siedziała na łóżku patrząc w okno i bawiąc się nowym naszyjnikiem.

- Dziękuję. – powiedziała biorąc kieliszek. Przysiadł koło niej i upił łyk.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie, niemal wylewając wino i przebiegła wzrokiem po jego twarzy.

- Dlaczego ostatnio jesteś dla mnie taki miły? – zapytała, dotykając znów naszyjnika.

- Nie rozumiem… - popatrzył na nią skonfundowanym wzrokiem. – Myślałem, że będziesz chciała mieć jakąś pamiątkę po naszej podróży, to wszystko.

- Nie. Coś jest inaczej. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego.

- Evelyn, o co ci chodzi? – zapytał wstając i odkładając wino na stolik. – Nie mogę być po prostu miły dla ciebie?

- Nigdy nie byłeś od czasu wypadku. – lekko podniosła głos.

- Czy my zawsze musimy do tego wracać?

- To ty zawsze do tego wracasz!

- Może właśnie dlatego chciałem to zmienić. – Podszedł do niej przykucnął, chwytając jej dłonie. – Evelyn, skrzywdziłem cię. Przez 15 lat zadawałem ci tylko ból. I mimo, że nie potrafię ci wybaczyć, chcę przestać cię ranić, bo cię kocham. Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. – W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Dawno nie słyszała od niego czegoś tak… romantycznego i prawdziwego. Wyglądała tak bezbronnie, że Adrian nie mógł się powstrzymać i ją pocałował. Bardzo krótko i niewinnie. Jej oczy otwarły się ze zdumienia. Usiadł koło niej, biorąc jej twarz w dłonie i składając kolejny pocałunek na jej ustach. Uchyliła je lekko pozwalając zmieszać się jego językowi z jej. Po raz pierwszy od 15 lat czuła jego smak. Tak bardzo za tym tęskniła. Przerwał pocałunek, wywołując jej rozczarowanie i popatrzył na nią. Nic nie mówiąc, zaczął wyciągać szpilki z jej koka.

- Adrian? – wyszeptała.

- Chcę, żeby były rozpuszczone. – powiedział i pocałował ją znowu, wyciągając kolejne szpilki. Przyciągnęła go do siebie wzdychając lekko. Zaplątał jedną rękę w jej rude loki, drugą obejmując jej talię. Mógł zobaczyć jej pożądanie. Mimo tego, tym razem ona przerwała pocałunek.

- Adrian, co… dlaczego…? – zaczęła, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- Evelyn, chcę cię tak bardzo… - powiedział schrypniętym głosem i zaczął rozpinać guziki jej karminowej bluzki. Była zdziwiona, ale chciała go równie mocno, więc nic nie powiedziała. Położył ją delikatnie na ogromnym łóżku i zsunął z niej bluzkę, rozpinając przy okazji naszyjnik. Dotyk jego dłoni na jej nagiej skórze spowodował u niej dreszcz. Adrian uśmiechnął się, myśląc o tym, o czym myślał rano. _Mówiłem, że to ja powinienem być tym, który przyprawia ją o dreszcze._ Poczuł jej chłodne dłonie rozpinające jego koszulę. Kiedy zrzuciła ją z niego, on zsunął jej spódnicę. Rozdygotanymi dłońmi starała się rozpiąć pasek jego spodni, ale powstrzymał ją i zaczął składać pocałunki tuż za jej uchem, posuwając się niżej. Westchnęła głośno. Uniósł ją lekko, żeby rozpiąć jej biustonosz, po czym odrzucił go na bok, podziwiając jej nagie piersi. Czuła się zawstydzona pod jego wzrokiem, mimo, że przecież widział ją nie pierwszy raz. Wrócił do obsypywania jej pocałunkami. Kiedy wargi dotknął jej brodawek, natychmiast stwardniały. Składał na jej gładkiej skórze wilgotne pocałunki idąc w dół przez jej brzuch, aż zatrzymał się nad jej miejscem intymnym. Zacisnęła dłonie na prześcieradle, kiedy poczuła tam jego oddech i syknęła. Mógł zobaczyć przez jej majtki, jak mokra była. Zsunął je szybkim ruchem i zniżył swoje usta do jej łechtaczki, drażniąc ją językiem, by móc jej skosztować. Wydała dźwięk pomiędzy westchnieniem a jękiem. Gładził ją językiem i lizał umiejętnie, sprawiając, że stała się jeszcze bardziej napięta. Niedługo później wiła się przed nim i sapała z przyjemnością.

- Adrian, chcę… - powiedziała niskim głosem, ale nie zdążyła dokończyć, kiedy poczuła, że Adrian zastępuje język palcem. Jej oczy były zamknięte, usta szeroko otwarte, a oddech stał się urywany. Czuła jak z początku zatacza małe kółeczka, by po chwili zmienić ruch i przesuwać w górę i w dół jej łechtaczki.

- O Boże… - jęknęła i wbiła paznokcie w jego ramiona. Wsunął w nią palce i zwiększył tempo swojego działania. Poczuł jak zaciska się na nim, kiedy fala orgazmu ogarnęła jej ciało. Nie krzyczała, nigdy tego nie robiła.

- Chcę cię we mnie… Teraz… - dyszała ciężko, przyciągając go do siebie.

- Nie jesteś wystarczająco usatysfakcjonowana? – zapytał wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

- Zamknij się. – powiedziała tylko i zaczęła ściągać jego spodnie. Pomógł jej i zsunął je szybkim ruchem. Chwyciła jego bokserki i zerwała je z niego gorączkowo. Pochylił się, żeby pocałować ją po raz kolejny, niebezpiecznie namiętnie i przysunął swojego członka do jej wejścia. Przygryzła jego język, kiedy wsunął się w nią gładko. Owinęła nogi wokół niego, kiedy zaczął się w niej poruszać. Jej oddech stawał się jeszcze bardziej płytki z każdym pchnięciem.

- O Boże, Adrian… - błądziła dłońmi po jego plecach.

- Tak bardzo tęskniłem… - szepnął do jej ucha, wplątując dłonie w jej rozburzone loki i przyspieszając tempo.

- O kurwa! Mocniej, błagam… - pchnęła biodra bardziej ku niemu.

- Och, kochanie… - mruczał do niej, starając się spełnić jej żądanie. Jej oddech przyspieszył, kiedy zbliżyła się do krawędzi.

- O mój Boże, Adrian! Tak! Adrian! – krzyczała, wyginając plecy w łuk. Dreszcz rozkoszy wstrząsnął jej ciałem, powodując niemal omdlenie, kiedy osiągnęła szczyt.

- Och, Evelyn… Och tak…. – syknął z twarzą zanurzoną w jej włosach, dochodząc. Wdychając jej zapach, starał się uspokoić oddech. – Evelyn, kocham cię tak bardzo. Byłaś niesamowita. - Pocałował ją i wysunął się z niej delikatnie, kładąc się obok.

- Ty też. – powiedziała łapiąc go za rękę i krzyżując z nim palce. Uśmiechnął się, przytulając ją do siebie. Dziś nie tylko przyprawił ją o dreszcze, przyprawił ją o krzyki rozkoszy, które nigdy jej się nie zdarzały.

- Naprawdę cię kocham. – szepnął do niej, owijając ją ramionami.

- Wiem. – odpowiedziała. – Ja ciebie też. – odwróciła twarz lekko i musnęła jego usta swoimi.

Powoli odpływali w sen, kiedy Evelyn powiedział jeszcze:

- Wiem, że może zabrzmię teraz trochę niepoprawnie, ale musimy zmienić pokój, bo nie mogę uprawiać seksu i patrzyć na te slumsy za oknem. Pocałował jej rude loki, po czym powiedział:

- Dla ciebie wszystko, moja Evil-lyn, dla ciebie wszystko.

KONIEC


End file.
